Salto desde Kamino
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Starkiller a bordo del sombra furtiva deja la celda en la que esta encerrado Darth Vader y se dirigue al puente con una frase rondandole la cabeza y sin dejarle tranquilo tras haber hallado un momento de paz.


"_Mientras ella esté viva siempre estarás bajo mi control_"

Esa frase se repetía en la mente del joven Jedi. Durante los últimos días solo una cosa le había angustiado, hasta el punto de estar a punto de matarle.

"¿_Era el verdadero Starkiller o solo un clon de Vader_?"

Pensaba que eso era lo más angustioso a lo que tendría que enfrentarse en su vida, y ahora tenía que reconocer que su antiguo maestro tenía razón. Mientras Juno siguiera viva, Vader tendría una baza para obligarle a hacer cualquier cosa. Si llegara a escapar, por improbable que fuera, siempre existiría esa posibilidad de que fuera a por ella con tal de llegar hasta él.

Eso le aterraba, le ponía a prueba todo su autocontrol. En el momento en que Vader pronuncio esa frase estuvo a punto de destruir la nave por un momento de debilidad, tuvo que serenarse, usando todas sus fuerzas para evitar que el lado oscuro le dominara.

Ahora estaba sentado en el sillón de copiloto del _Sombra Furtiva._ A su lado Juno, la mujer por la que había recorrido media galaxia, manejaba con gracia los controles de la nave más moderna del imperio. El hiperespacio se deslizaba delante de ellos, pasando por la superficie de la nave y desaparecía tras él.

El espacio se contraía a su paso permitiéndoles viajar distancias infinitas en escalas de tiempo comprensibles para las razas mortales. Los pioneros de esos saltos espaciales debieron sentirse intrigados por el halo de misterio que cubría ese espacio oculto entre espacios. Esa luz mortecina de un azul pálido que cambiaba de intensidad por motivos desconocidos.

Creando dibujos extravagantes, sin sentido salvo el que le da el propio piloto, como un test de Roschard gigantesco y cambiante. Starkiller se sentía en comunión con el cosmos con esa vista que a algunos inquietaba, a otros les era indiferente y a él tranquilizaba. En esas imágenes mentales formadas por los tonos volubles le recordaban su pasado, igual de borroso que en su mente.

En esos momentos veía a su padre mirándole con orgullo. Y entonces la amenaza velada de Vader careció de sentido. Estaba atrapado, no podía escapar, ya se había encargado de quemarle los circuitos neurales de ambas piernas solo por precaución. En unas pocas horas estarían en una base rebelde y la mano derecha del emperador estaría encerrada, condenada de por vida por sus crímenes.

Miro a Juno. Su mano se poso en el hombro de esta que sorprendida se giro y le miro. Él no dijo nada, solo la miraba. Su mano subió por su cuello acariciándolo y llego hasta su mejilla suave y tersa, acunándola con ternura, Juno ladeo la cabeza acomodándose en esa mano amorosa. Tras unos minutos así Starkiller movió la mano de nuevo acariciándole la nuca y atrayéndola. Él se acerco también y ambos labios se encontraron a mitad de camino.

Fue un beso más pausado, más lento, la pasión dejo lugar a la afecto. Ya no tenían necesidad de decirse nada, solo de sentirse en comunión como si ambos fueran uno solo. Durante lo que les pareció un instante se sintieron flotando en una cálida brisa mientras eran mecidos en un baile infinito.

Se separaron cuando sus cuerpos empezaron a protestar en busca del preciado oxigeno. Sus miradas se volvieron a unir, el jedi sintió un estremecimiento en la fuerza como si todo el universo hubiera temblado ante esa mirada tan cargada de emociones y sentimientos contenidos durante largo tiempo.

- Te he echado de menos- dijo Juno rompiendo ese silencio para nada incomodo en el que se habían sumido.

- Yo también.- contesto Starkiller.

- Kota me ha dicho todo lo que has pasado, yo sé que eres él autentico, nadie puede hacerme dudar de ello y tú tendrías que pensar lo mismo.- añadió con una mirada intensa que no admitía replica.

- Lo sé, todo fue un truco de Vader para mantenerme bajo su control, yo mismo fui testigo de sus intentos de clonar a un jedi, no parecían muy estables.

- Espero que este tema este solucionado, aunque si quieres puedes volver a besarme para asegurarnos.

- No creo que haga falta, aunque tampoco creo que sea mala idea- contesto y volvió a besarla como lo habían hecho en la plataforma de Kamino, cuando se había dado cuenta que aun vivía, el momento más feliz de toda su existencia.

- ¿Qué haremos después de entregarlo?- pregunto al separarse de nuevo.

- Podemos volver a encabezar la resistencia. Tenemos que averiguar donde se está construyendo esa estación de combate donde nos separamos la última vez. Y el Superdestructor de Vader es un grave problema, ya debe estar terminado. – Respondió recordando el momento de sus supuestas muertes, era evidente que ya había muerto más veces de lo que era normal en un humano.

- Eso está bien, pero yo me refería…

- lo sé. Creo que me gustaría ir a Kashyyyk, y ver donde nací, y creo que necesitaría tu compañía.

- Donde quieras ir, me tendrás a tu lado.

- No quiero volver a separarme de ti.

- No te recordaba tan sentimental.

- Nuestra última despedida me enseño que nunca sabemos cuándo puede ser la última vez que nos vemos. No me gustaría morirme sin que supieras lo que siento.

- No tienes que esforzarte tanto. Cuando abandonamos la estrella de la muerte, Kota me explico que te reconoció en seguida pero que te acompaño porque vio en ti una luz a la que te aferrabas con todas tus fuerzas y esa luz era

- tú- completo el jedi.

- Si… yo.

- Ese viejo, sabe demasiadas cosas y…- la pantalla del radar empezó a parpadear furiosamente.- Nos siguen.

- Reconozco esa marca termal- dijo Juno poniéndose de nuevo a los mandos, aun seguían en el hiperespacio pero la nave que los seguía parecía no tener problema en seguirles.- Es Boba Fett.

- Preparare el sistema de armas.- Starkiller se levanto y corrió a la compuerta. Se detuvo un segundo y se volvió.- Te quiero.- No le dio tiempo a responder a Juno, ya había salido y la puerta se cerraba con su característico silbido.

- Yo también te quiero.- murmuro Juno preparando todos los escudos para cuando abandonasen la velocidad luz.


End file.
